Hetalia Questionnaire
by McFishy
Summary: This isn't where I ask other people on , this is you asking countries the questions! You can either read the 'love' or 'hate' part for your opinion on the country. More info on the inside! And for all I know, it's an AU, but I'm not too sure...
1. Chapter 1 Italy

**Hey guys, McFishy! I'm just going to write a ton of random Hetalia crap… Mostly about the certain characters I hate… But I'll put a blank so it can be YOU in this certain situation! I'll put two parts in, a hate part, and a love part. If you love the character, read that. If you hate the character, read it. I won't put any like or neutral parts… Sorry… I've gotten data and information from .com/wiki/Hetalia_Archives so the credit goes back to them. ~Hasta La Pasta!**

**Love:**

You're sitting at a long desk in a plastic chair; another chair is placed in front of you. Waiting for someone's warm ass to make itself comfortable on its flat face. You pick up the pile of papers that were sitting in front of you and read off the first name. Italy.

"Italy, please come in!" You try to hide back as much fangirlyness in your voice as possible, but a wide smile escapes and you start to shiver from excitement. You wait until he closes the door to start off. "Omigosh! Italy! Okay, okay, I'm _! Please call me (insert nickname)!" Italy sat down and nodded his head.

"Pleasure to meet you, _! So, what are you going to do?" You stand up.

"First, I want a hug!" He shoots out of his chair and glomps you, almost making both of you fall over.

"I thought you'd never ask! I'd love to give you a huuug!" You nuzzle him, and scream loudly in your mind.

"You do _not_ know how many girls want to be where I am right now!" He pushes away but keeps his hands on your shoulders.

"I think I've got a pretty good idea…" You laugh and hug him one last time. You both go back to your seats and you pull out a pencil from behind your ear.

"I'm going to ask you a series of questions, please answer them as best as you can." Italy nodded vigorously.

"Will do, read off!" You start with a few physical questions.

"First off, how tall are you?" You put the eraser to your chin to show the studious side of your colorful personality. Italy thinks for a second before making a guess.

"5' 7'' maybe? 5' 8''?" You write this down under his name, and you pick another question from the top of your head.

"How old are you?" Italy immediately blurts out the answer to the simple question.

"I'm 20!" You write this down also.

"When is your birthday?" Italy throws his hands into the air (sometimes. Saying AYO! NO COMPRENDO! Shut up!)

"March 17th, I wonder how many people celebrate my birthday!" You giggle and write this down. You now start to ask more personal questions…

"Do you have feelings for Germany?" In your mind you do the perverted smirk and eye glint. Italy blushes and pokes his fingers together.

"Maybe…"

"Please answer the question as a yes or no." Italy smiles from ear to ear.

"Okay, okay! Yes!" He starts to giggle and you jot it down with satisfaction.

"Now, how do like your brother Romano?" Italy loses his blush but keeps the smile.

"Oh Romano? He's great! Except he doesn't like anybody but himself… And he swears a lot… But he can be a nice, funny guy! Remember with the mustache thingy?" You laugh.

"Oh, yeah! Yeah!" You write down 'Mutual respect/brotherly love' You think of a good question.

"Has Japan changed ever since you took him to your place?" Italy thinks again.

"Um, I don't think by much… He still doesn't want any hugs or to be touched, but he's more happy!" You correct him.

"Happier." Italy nods, deep in thought and you write down his answer.

"Alright, now for the last question. If you had to choose which person to save, which would you choose, Germany or Japan?" Italy goes completely silent. "Hello?" Nothing.

Italy silently whispers "Germany… or Japan?..." He keeps repeating that phrase, getting excessively louder each time until he starts to yell it out. "Germany! Or Japan?AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" He finally snaps and passes out. You mark it down as 'Pass'

**Hate:**

You're sitting in a plastic chair at a long desk with a similar chair on the other side. You pick up the papers that were lying in front of you and shuffle them. Then, you read the first name on the top of the list in slight disgust.

"Italy, please come in…" You see the Italian open a door and skip to his seat. You explain what you were required to do in a monotone voice.

"Alright, I'm going to ask you a series of questions. Please answer them as short and to-the-point as possible, don't question my authority or say anything stupid. Got it?" He nodded with that stupid smile planted bluntly on his face. You frown and start asking questions. "First, how tall are you?"

Italy looks off, deep in thought. Then, makes an educated guess. "5' 7'', maybe? 5' 8''?"

"Next, how old are you?"

"I'm 20!" You sloppily write it down and think of another one.

"When's your birthday?" Italy throws his hands up in the air.

"It's on March 17th; I wonder how many-" You cut him off short.

"That's lovely… Now, a question that girls all around the world are dying to know. Do you really have feelings for Germany?" Italy poked his fingers together (like Hinata)

"Maybe…" You sigh.

"Gimme a yes or a no…" Italy smiled from ear to ear.

"Oh, alright, yes!" You jot it down. Then place your hand on your cheek and lean against your arm.

"Do you like your brother Romano?"

"Oh, Romano? He's great!... Except he hates everybody, and swears a lot… But he can be nice!" You sigh again but jot it down as 'neutral about his parents spawn' when you think of a better question.

"Another one, has Japan changed at all since he visited your country?" He kept a more serious tone.

"Kind of… He still doesn't want to be touched, but he's more happy!" You slightly glare and correct him.

"Happier, not more happy." He nods with that same stupid smile. "Finally, last question! If you could only save one person who would it be, Germany or Japan?" Italy stayed silent for a while before he whispered something.

"Germany…or Japan?" He repeated this, becoming louder every time until he shouted. "Germany!Or Japan?AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" He snapped and fainted. You start to crack up and write down 'just fainted from using his tiny brain too much XD'

** Oi, I really hated doing the 'Hate' part… I'm a HUGE Italy fangirl and this would be totally out of character for me… Well, please send in which character I should use next. I hope I get a review or an idea or something… Oh well, only time will tell… And I'm currently working on England's Interesting Day chapter three and the Hetalia High School chapter three also… Just having a bit of a writer's block. Oh well! ~Hasta La Pasta!**


	2. Chapter 2 Germany

** Hey guys, McFishy here! I'm doing Germany in this part, I've gotten a fav and alert after one day! X3 I'm excited! Please give me an idea of who I should do next, and thank you for making me that much more popular! If any of you have gone onto my account, I state that I actually am German and Swedish. Every time I think about that I imagine Doitsu and Su-san at their wedding or with me as their kid or something creepy like that… Well, bye for now! Oh, and one more thing. If you send me an idea, I'll mention you in the next chapter. I'll also give you credit and stuff, well. ~Hasta La Pasta!**

**Love:**

After Italy was carried out by two other employees you read off the next name on the list. Luckily, it's Germany. Your heart jumps a bit, but you know that you can't be as lovey-dovey as you were to Italy. You want to leave a good impression anyways.

"Germany, please step forward to receive your Hogwarts acceptance letter!" You tease. Germany comes out of the same door that Italy had walked through and shouts something in German to another person behind him. He sits down in the other chair and stares intently at you. You decide that this would be a good time to introduce yourself. "Hello, I'm _. Please call me (Insert nickname)!" You hold out your hand and Germany gives it a firm shake.

"You must know me, but just to be polite, I am Germany. A pleasure to meet you, _" You smile and pick up your pencil.

"Just in case you don't know, I'll ask you a series of questions. Please answer them as best as you can and try to refrain from freaking out like Italy did!" He chuckles and nods.

"Please start off." You choose the same questions that you ask Italy.

"First, how tall are you?" Germany sits back and thinks for a moment.

"I'd say I'm 5' 10'', possibly 5' 11''…" You write it down and continue.

"Now, how old are you?" He immediately comes up with the answer.

"I'm 20, same as Italy." You write it down and decide to skip the birthday question.

"Alright, is it true that you were once the Holy Roman Empire?" Germany squishes his eyebrows together in confusion.

"I… can't remember… The past memories have been rather blurry ever since WWI and WWII…" You squee in your mind, it seems rather heartbreaking now that you know. You write it down as 'Forgotten who he was'. You ask a more personal question.

"What are your feelings about Italy?" Germany gasps slightly from shock. A drip of sweat is visible on his left temple. He stares down at his lap but answers anyways.

"Um, he…he can be a bit annoying, but… he is… the only friend I've got… I don't…want to abandon him… It's kind of… weird when… he crawls into… my bed…" He starts to blush. "And… he should… cook something… besides pasta… His brother is… annoying also… but… I'll put up with him… If I'm allowed to… stay… friends with… ITALYYYYY!" He starts to cry and beats the table with his fist; he places his other hand on his forehead. "Italy… I've been a horrible friend!... You don't deserve me! You need better!" You want to help, but you know that he should let his feelings out on his own. So you just write it down as 'Wants the best for him'. You hear him speak. "Um, (First letter)-_... Can… Can I have a… hug?" You mega-blush, but accept it.

Both of you stand up and wrap your arms around each other. He cries into your shoulder and you feel your eyes start to tear up as well; a tear roles down your cheek but you don't shudder or cry. It could always be a tear you shed in the name of friendship… Or something touching like that…

**Hate:**

After watching two employees move Italy out of the door, you read the next name off in disgust. While trying to hide it at the same time.

"Germany, please come in here right now…" You watch Germany walk in and yell something in German over his shoulder at another country. You're pretty sure it was Prussia. Germany sits down and you explain what you'll be doing. "Alright, listen carefully. I'm going to ask you a few questions, please answer them without freaking out like Italy did a minute ago. I want a yes or no, no maybe's, kind-of's, or I-don't-know's. Got it?" He nods and you start off. "First, how tall are you?"

"I'm 5' 10'' or 5' 11''…" You write it down and proceed.

"Next, how old are you?"

"I'm 20, same as Italy…" You write down 'same as above'

"Now, something slightly more personal. In your childhood, were you the Holy Roman Empire?" He sits back in his chair, in deep thought. He pushes his brows together, but answers as best as he could.

"I… I can't remember… After WWI and WWII everything from my past has become blurry…" You sigh and jot it down, he broke the rule you specifically said at the beginning of your encounter.

"Next, what are your feelings for Italy?" He freezes in shock and stares at his lap for a few moments. "Hello? I need your answer." He blinks twice and responds.

"Um, he…he can be a bit annoying, but… he is… the only friend I've got… I don't…want to abandon him… It's kind of… weird when… he crawls into… my bed…" He starts to blush. "And… he should… cook something… besides pasta… His brother is… annoying also… but… I'll put up with him… If I'm allowed to… stay… friends with… ITALYYYYY!" He starts to cry and bangs one hand on the table; he places his other hand on his eyes and covers his vision. "Italy… I've been a horrible friend!... You don't deserve me! You need better!" You take note of this; you could always use this experience to humiliate him.

You hear him speak to you and perk up. "Can… can I have a minute?"

"Of course." You reply, and watch him walk out of the same door Italy had exited.

**Another hate part I really didn't like to write! Well *sniff* see you next time! Please send in your ideas, I'd really like some! Oh, and check out other fanfictions that I've made. One that's really on a role is England's Interesting Day. Please check it out guys! ~Hasta La Pasta!**


	3. Chapter 3 America

**Hey guys! It's McFishy! With another part to Hetalia Questionnaire, I've got a shout out to go to Chigi Master and Chandinee Richards. Chigi Master has been asking me for a while when I was going to submit America's part, and Chandinee asked me to do either America or Greece, so I guess I'll make America's part now! I don't know ANYONE who hates America, but just in case, I'll make the bottom part out of pure hatred anyways… I want to point out that you don't NEED to read the 'Hate' part if you don't actually hate the character, same goes for 'Love'… Well, ~Hasta La Pasta!**

**Love:**

After Germany left, you read the next name off the list in near freaking-out-mode. You try to sound mature or humble, but the fangirl side of you takes over and you are left screaming out this.

"I need Mr. United States to enter in his total hero mode!" America bursts in through the door and screams out.

"You called? Stars and Stripes Man is here to save the day!" You salute him and introduce yourself.

"Alright, I'm _. Call me (insert nickname)!" He sits down and shakes hands with you.

"Will do, _! What am I supposed to do?" You start the explanation.

"I'm going to ask you a series of questions, answer them as best as possible, and try not to freak out like Germany and Italy have done. Please don't…" He nods his head vigorously.

"Alright, shoot me!" You start off like you've done for the others.

"First, how tall are you?" He stroked an invisible mustache then snapped his fingers.

"I remember; I'm 5' 9''!" You nod and write it down.

"Next, how old are you?" He winks.

"I'm 19, still young!" You smile and write it down, as well as July 4th for his birthday.

"Okay then, I've heard that you can't really sense what mood is taking place right?" America nods.

"Yep!"

"Okay, so why do you still get scared around Russia?" America raises a finger.

"That's because Russia is big and scary, country and character!" You shrug and write it down.

"Next, I've heard that your government is in over 14 trillion dollars' worth of debt, how did this happen?" He pulls out a burger and starts to munch on it.

"Well that's because *munch munch munch* and because I *munch munch munch* and also with *munch munch munch* so here we are now!" You just write down 'not sure' and move on.

"Okay then, one last question. What do you plan to do about your obesity situation?" He laughs a bit louder than it should've been and answers.

"Well, first I'm going to open up, like, 10 different reality shows. Then I'll make it look really easy for the people that sign up, and their trainers will be supermodels and stuff. Then I'll push them to their limit until they become so tired that they regret ever signing up. And once they have finished, I'll invent 50 new recipes at a ton of fast food places. They'll go and eat as much as possible until they regain all their lost fat and repeat that cycle!" You write down as much as possible in the limited space under his name. While reminding yourself to never over indulge yourself at McDonalds.

"How does that get rid of obesity though?"

"It doesn't, but this'll help get me out of debt quicker!" You sigh, but write it down anyways.

"Well, that's it. Thanks for not freaking out or anything, see you later!" America gets up and holds his arms out. "What…"

"I'm not leaving without a hug…" You shoot out your chair and run over to glomp him.

"I thought you'd never ask!"

"Well, I'm a hugging kind of guy! Hugs are nice!" He immediately breaks away and runs out the door. "I just remembered I need to do something, see ya!" You fist pump and whisper "Yes!" out of satisfaction.

**Hate: (Although I don't know anyone who hates Mr. Hero…)**

After Germany left you glance at the next name in horror. America's name was written in a font size at least three times too big. The American Idiot must've done that himself… You call him in with sheer disgust.

"America, get in here!" He kicks the door open and yells rather loudly.

"Did someone call for a hero?" You glare at him.

"No, no one called for you. Just sit down!" He jumps into his chair and you start the explanation.

"I'm only going to explain this once so listen carefully, I'm going to give you a few questions about yourself. Answer them as short as possible, and please don't freak out like the other two before you have done. I want this to be quick and short, got it?" America nods once. "Good, so first off, how tall are you?"

"I'm 5' 11''!" You write it down.

"Next, when is your birthday? July 4th, thank you." America protests.

"I didn't say anything!" You point the eraser to your head.

"But you were thinking it! Next, if you can't sense what mood is taking place, why do you still get scared around Russia?" America winks.

"Good question, that's because Russia is big and scary, country and character!"

"Fine, now, how do you plan to get rid of your $14 trillion debt?" America pulled out a burger and started to simultaneously eat and talk.

"Well, first, I'm going to *munch munch munch* then I'll *munch munch munch* and after that *munch munch munch* and everyone will know that I'm the hero!" You pinch the skin between your eyes and write 'has no clue'.

"Alright, how do you plan to get rid of obesity?" America explains it to you.

"Well, first I'm going to open up, like, 10 different reality shows. Then I'll make it look really easy for the people that sign up, and their trainers will be supermodels and stuff. Then I'll push them to their limit until they become so tired that they regret ever signing up. And once they have finished, I'll invent 50 new recipes at a ton of fast food places. They'll go and eat as much as possible until they regain all their lost fat and repeat that cycle!" You go completely silent from the length and stupidity of his plan. "Hello?"

"What did I tell you about your answers?"

"I shouldn't freak out?"

"And?"

"As short as possible?" You nod your head.

"Correct, and do you think I can write all of that in a few lines?"

"Just write 'elaborate scheme' or 'torture' or 'blackmail' or something." You lose your anger and write down 'torture with fatty foods after long, hard weight loss program'. You sigh knowing that it's over.

"Okay, that's it, thank you for your information. Please exit out of that door." America stands up and spreads his arms out. "What…"

"I'm not leaving without a hug…" You stare deeply into his sapphire blue eyes.

"Are you kidding me?" He shakes his head.

"I'm a hugging kind of guy! Hugs are nice!" He walks over and grabs you in a bear hug.

"Wai-wai-wai-wait! I don't want one, get off of me! Help, help! Rapist, sexual assault! Help me!" He suddenly darts off out the door and you scream at him. "I'll get you for that!"

** And scene! That's all guys! Well, it's only been a day or two and I've already gotten like 50 hits, sweet! I can't wait to write the next one, so see you guys later! I also like America and I hated writing the bottom part TTATT Well, I hope I get over it soon, because I'm sure everyone will give me SOME idea of who to do next… ~Hasta La Pasta!**


	4. Chapter 4 Romano Southern Italy

**Hey guys, McFishy here! For the third time today… Well, anyways, this story will be about the southern part of Italy. A shout out goes to Chigi Master again, thanks for being so supportive! Oh, and Chandinee Richards, I'll be working on Greece's part, don't worry! Well, I'll try to get this done by the end of today. So, let's see if I can! And as always… ~Hasta La Pasta!**

**Love:**

After America had darted away to do God-knows-what, you return to your seat and check the next name on the list. Now you get to meet Romano!

"Like hell I will! Romano, come on in!" The Italian enters like Germany had done; shouting something in his language at another person. He takes his seat and crosses his arms.

"Alright, now what am I a going to do?" You explain the cycle like you had done to the other three nations before him, you speed up a bit because it had started to get a little old.

"Well, first off, I'm _. Pleasure to meet you; second, I'm going to ask you a series of questions about yourself, so answer them as truthfully as possible. Try not to freak out like your brother and Germany did, that made it seem a little awkward." He nodded to show his approval and you started off.

"Now, how tall are you?" Instead of thinking for a moment, he immediately came up with his answer.

"I'm a the same height as a my brother!" You write it down and continue.

"Now, how old are you?"

"I'm 22" You nod and write down the info.

"Okay, when is your birthday?"

"March 17th, same as Italy!" You hum in approval and mark it down.

"How long did you live with Spain?" Italy stares at you with an expression that matched OMGWTF. "Hello?" He stares at his lap, his face turns a deep red and you realize you crossed the line.

"Uh… I, uh… I d-don't… know…" You sigh out of loss and jot it down as 'Avoiding the question'

"Okay, well, what do you think of Germany then?" He regains his usual personality and lashes out against the German.

"Oh, the potato a sucking bastard? Because of him I got a skinned elbow, have been seen with a mustache, and he called France to sexually harass me! I don't know what kind of shit he's teaching my a brother, but I'll rip off every muscle he has if I find myself mashing up my soggy potatoes!" You shrink back in your seat at the sudden outburst but write down as much as you can from his description.

"Uh, thank you for your opinion… Now, next question." He cuts you short.

"Hey, uh, well… This is a bit awkward but… Could, could I stay at your place tonight?" You freeze and get a slight nosebleed. "Hey, what's a wrong?" You snap and faint yourself. Romano decides to take this as a 'see me afterwards' and exits the room.

**Hate:**

After America ran away to do God-knows-what, you return to your seat and check for the next name… Oh crap, here comes the southern Italian and his 'colorful' language… You sigh and call out his name.

"Romano, please enter immediately!" He walks in like Germany had; yelling something in his language to another person behind him. He takes his seat and starts off.

"Alright, nothing to see a here! Go ahead!" You frown but start off.

"Okay, I'm _. All I'm going to do is ask you a few questions, please stay calm unlike your brother; he fainted on the last one." Romano leans forward.

"Wait, my brother freaked out from a simple question? That's a priceless!" He doubles over and you try to stop him.

"Okay, okay, I get it! Please focus and we can get this over with in no time, first question, how tall are you?" He answered on spot unlike the other nations before him.

"I'm a the same height as a my brother!" You write it down and continue.

"Now, how old are you? I'm assuming you're also 19?" Romano bangs a hand on the table.

"Why does everyone always think that? No, I'm a 22, dammit!" You smirk and write it down; you've successfully found something that pushes his buttons!

"So when is your birthday, same as Italy's?" Instead of an outburst like you expected, he calmly replied.

"Actually, yes!" You curse in your mind but ask another question that's sure to get to him.

"Do you like Spain? Or have… certain feelings for him?" He goes completely silent, congratulations; you have succeeded in pissing him off!

"Wh-what are you… talking about? I-I have… nothing to… hide…" At least he didn't try to beat you up or anything, so you write down 'obviously hiding it'.

"Next, what is your opinion of Germany?" He perks up and throws out an insult without a second to spare!

"Oh, Hassel Hoff? Because of him I got a skinned elbow, have been seen with a mustache, and he called France to sexually harass me! I don't know what kind of shit he's teaching my a brother, but I'll rip off every muscle he has if I find myself mashing up my soggy potatoes!" You cough, and write down 'has no respect for Germany'

"Um, okay, next question." He cuts you short.

"Um, can… can I stay at… your place?" You go as dead as a rock. "Hello?"

"Why would you want to stay at my place?" He presses his fingers together.

"Well, I'm a scared that France will get me when I a go back to my place. And I'm a sure that Italy won't a mind me being gone, please? I'm a kind of scared…" You shake your head.

"You'll have to go back to your house with Italy or Germany or Russia or something, there is _no_ way I'm bringing you home." He solemnly nods and exits out the door.

**What do you know, I finished yet another one! I'll see you guys in the next chapter, I can't wait to start writing it! *yawns* Well, I'm going to head off to bed right around now, so… ~Hasta La *yawns* Pasta!**


	5. Chapter 5 Greece

** Hey guys, McFishy! Now Chandinee Richards, I'm making Greece's part! It's a little late for me to start writing this (8:19 pm) but *yawn* I'll try… I'm also going to try to make these a little longer, either that or add more description to the actions of the characters… I dunno. For all you MLIAers, you will freak out over Greece's birthday, trust me! Well you know what I'm going to say next… ~Hasta La Pasta!**

**Love: **

After the whole 'Romano ordeal', you remember what you need to do and scramble for the correct page. Your hand slips and the pages fly all over the table. You curse your clumsy fingers and jumble them all together, you find the page that had been written on and read off the next name. You hope that the rest of them wouldn't matter if they were in the wrong places.

"Okay, oh, Greece come in! You can bring your cat too!" You patiently wait for the door to open, but after a while you become a bit curious what's been behind the door since the beginning of this operation or test or whatever you had been assigned to do. You silently get out of your chair and sneak over to the door. You press your ear to the door and listen for something. A conversation is taking place.

Voice 1: "Someone should try and wake him!"

Voice 2: "Well why don't you?"

Voice 1: "I don't want to disturb him, that'd be rude!"

Voice 3: "I could always have my little metal friend give him a small thump on his noggin…"

Voice 1: "Are you kidding me? We don't want him to get a concussion!"

Voice 3: "You got any better ideas?"

Voice 2: "We could always take away his cat."

Voice 1: "Worth a try…"

Voice 4: "Meow!"

Voice 5: "Huh? What? No, gimme back my kitty!"

Voice 1: "You can have your cat back, but you need to go in. You were called up!"

Voice 5: "Alright…"

Voice 4: "Mrrroww"

You speed walk back to your seat and pick up your pencil. Greece opens the door and shuffles over to your seat, you hide your confusion. You could've sworn that he had a cat with him. You are about to explain what you're going to do when you hear a "Mew!" coming from somewhere. Greece shushes his tummy.

"You can take your cat out, it's alright! It's kind of your thing anyways!" He sighs with relief and pulls a gray kitten out from his shirt. You blush slightly, wanting to get a glimpse of chest.

"You were saying?" Greece started.

"Right, anyways, I'm _ and I'm just going to ask you a few questions. Answer them as best as you can so… Yeah, first question, how tall are you?" He slouches in his seat and strokes the kittens' tiny head.

"Oh… I'd say I'm probably… 5' 7''." You take note on this and ask the other questions that everyone else had to answer.

"What about your age?" He takes his time for some reason; the kitten was kneading his lap and then sat down.

"I'm, uh, 27… I think" You frown slightly and write it down regardless.

"Okay, when is your birthday?" He strokes the cat behind the ears.

"Day of birth? Let's see… I'm pretty sure it's on March 25…" He yawns loudly, the kitten does the same.

"Awwww! That's so cute! Oh right, so, what do you think of the fans pairing you up with Turkey or Egypt?"

"It's pretty obvious that me and Turkey don't like each other at all, I have no idea where they got the idea that we had feelings for each other. And Egypt is just a friend." You write down 'Egypt= friend Turkey= enemy 4 life"

"So, do you know how many stray cats are found in your place?" He lifted his gaze and stared directly at you, making the room seem a bit too warm.

"I don't know… There are too many to count…" You try to hide a blush but you can feel it creep over your cheeks.

"Oh, uh, o-okay… So, uh, I think we-we're done…" He nods and lays his head on the table, you are about to question him when the kitten jumps up and falls asleep on his head. You lean over and kiss the kittens' forehead, then pat Greece's head. You decide to let him have a nap.

**Hate: (Why would anyone hate Greece D:)**

After the whole 'Romano ordeal' you remember what you're supposed to be doing and scramble for the papers, your hand slips and the documents are scattered all over the table. You curse your clumsiness and jumble them all together, hoping that the rest of the papers won't matter if they were in the wrong order. You find the first paper with writing on it and place it on top.

"Alright, oh jeez, Greece! It's your turn!" You wait for a few moments, waiting for the lazy bum to shuffle in, but after more silence you try again. "Greece, get in here!" Still nothing, you walk over to the door and knock on it. "Greece, come on!" You knock harder.

"Hold on, he's sleeping! We're trying to wake him up!" An unknown voice called out. This arouses your curiosity (to put it into big words) but you try to set aside the urge to find out what's inside that door. You hear a meow inside the door and someone starting to yawn, you take it that Greece is finally awake and return to your seat. Greece casually walks in and sits down on the other side of the table; he pulls out a gray kitten and sets him/her in his lap. You do the whole song and dance.

"Hi, my name's _ and I'm just going to ask you a few questions. If you freak out like a few other people had done I'll be very mad, keep your cool okay?" Greece barely nods "And please try to stay awake. Anyways, how tall are you?" Greece looks up toward the ceiling.

"I'd say I'm 5' 10'', no, more like five foot seven… I think 5' 7''." You take his word and continue on.

"Okay, how old are you?" Greece takes his time for some reason.

"I'm, uh, 27…" You write it down.

"Birthday. When?"

"Day of birth?... I'd say it's probably on March 25…" Confuzzlment is now maximum.

"What is your opinion on Greece x Turkey and Greece x Egypt?" Greece seemed to jump awake to state his judgment.

"Why would they think that me and Turkey would ever love each other? It's obvious we don't, and Egypt is nice, but he's just a friend!" You write down 'Turkey= doesn't care for him Egypt= just a friend'

"How many stays can be found at your place?" He lifted his head and stared directly at you, making the air between you become extremely awkward.

"I don't know… There are too many to count" you think to yourself 'What's his problem?' and write down 'Unknown'.

"Alright, that's it." Greece yawns loudly.

"Okay, I can finally go to sleep."

"Oh no you won't, remember what I said? You can leave through that door over there." Greece sighs and shuffled out of the door you pointed to.

**Another is done! Sorry this one took longer, the Hetalia Archives failed on Internet Explorer but now it's working again! And now I'm up again to keep writing these, woohoo! Anyways, I'd love it if you guys could recommend this to your friends. More reviews means more ideas ^^ And I think I'd get a little faster at publishing these, well, I guess that'll stay a dream… And you know what I'm going to say next! ~Hasta La Pasta! *yawn***


	6. Chapter 6 France

** Arrrrrgh! It's McFishy! I'm not angry or anything, I just did that randomly… *cough cough* Anyways, once again, credit goes out to a very awesome person named Chigi Master! She now wants me to do Madame Fransissy! Whoops, wrong gender… Nah, I'm sure he won't hear us! Phew, what a relief! Well, here's to the chain smokin' child molester with BO! ~Hasta La Linguini! (Wrong food!)**

**Love: (Oi… I'll suck it up and give the fangirls what they've asked for…)**

Greece finally left through the exit door and you realized you had finished the first page, you hoped that the next sheet _was_ the second page. You switch the top sheet to the bottom of the pile and read off the first list. Woohoo! It's France!

"France, please come in!" The door opens and France twirls inside the white room.

"You called~?" He slips into his seat and you start off.

"Alright, I'm _ and all I'm going to do is…" He presses a finger to your lips and looks you dead in the eye with that romantic charm of his.

"Don't worry, mon doux. I'm pretty sure I already know what I am supposed to do here." You smile under his finger and gently push his hand away.

"Well if you insist, Monsieur Bonnefoy. So first, how tall are you?" He sits back in his chair and flicks a rose out of his hand.

"I am certainly 5' 9''!" You write it down and proceed.

"How old are you?" He rested the petals under his bottom lip, looking a little seductive.

"I am 26~!" You jot it down.

"When is your birthday?" He runs the rose along his jaw all the way up to his ear before placing the flower under his nose. He inhales deeply and lifts his hand up, then holds the rose like a cigarette.

"On July 14th, who wants to know, ma jolie~?" After writing it down, you come up with a reasonable excuse.

"I guess for the fandom of Hetalia." He turns away and chuckles to himself.

"Ohonhonhonhon~, I think it's _more_ than that, mon amant. I'm pretty sure it is because you are interested in mwah!" A small sweat bead starts to form that you can see out of the corner of your eye.

"Well, no, I… uh, I like you, but I, uh!" He gives a perverted smirk and crosses his legs.

"Don't try to hide your sexual feelings for a sexy beast like me~!" He places the rose in between his teeth and unzips his uniform to reveal his chest. He drops the coat and removes his black gloves to crack his knuckles.

"Wait, no, this really isn't necessary!" But he doesn't listen and turns around, and through the rose and teeth, he talks.

"I can read you like a book, _. And I'm going to be your bookmark!" You hear him unzip his pants and you run behind you chair for a shield.

"Don't you dare!" You watched as his pants fell to the ground and his pale, French ass was visible. Your eye twitches and you watch France take the rose out of his mouth and move it to his crotch. Just before he turns around to show you his glory, you hear a deep voice over an intercom.

"Francis Bonnefoy, don't you dare make another move closer to _!" France freezes mid-turn and listens to reason. "I want you to pick up your clothes, without showing her your parts, and I order you to leave the room immediately!" A bit of silence before France becomes mobile again. He does as the official said and grabs his things without turning around. He exits the door and you quietly get back into your seat, possibly scarred for life.

**Hate: (Here we go! XD)**

After Greece had finally left through the exit, you switch the top page to the bottom of the pile and start on a whole new sheet. You almost immediately wanted to switch this page too, because the next person you would to interview would have to be France…

"Oh dear God, I hope I'll keep my virginity through this one. France, please come in!" The French man twirled inside the room and stopped himself by grabbing the door handle.

"You called~" He slipped into his seat and you glumly start off.

"I'm _ and I'm going." France leans forward and tries to put his finger on your lips to stop you, but you swat his hand away. No telling where that's been… "What are you doing?"

"You don't need to explain it to me, mon doux. I'm pretty sure I know what I am supposed to do here." You press your eyebrows together.

"Fine, I'll get start off then. How tall are you?" He sits back in his chair and flicks a rose out of his hand.

"I am certainly 5'9''~!" You write it down and continue.

"Next, how old are you?" He rests the petals under his bottom lip quite seductively.

"I am 26~." You jot it down.

"When is your birthday?" He runs the rose along his jaw all the way up to his ear before placing the flower under his nose. He inhales deeply and lifts his hand up, then holds the rose like a cigarette.

"On July 14th, who wants to know, ma jolie~?" After writing it down, you come up with a reasonable excuse.

"I don't know, this is just what I am assigned to ask." He turns away and chuckles to himself.

"Ohonhonhonhon~, I think it's more than that, mon amant. I'm pretty sure it is because you are interested in mwah!" You point the eraser at him with a glare.

"I have no interest in you, you wine chugging drunk!" He gives a perverted smirk and crosses his legs.

"Don't try to hide your sexual feelings for a sexy beast like me~!" He places the rose in between his teeth and unzips his uniform to reveal his chest. He drops the coat and removes his black gloves to crack his knuckles.

"If you think that your skin and bones would swoon me over I'll tell you two things; One- I'm still not interested. And Two- Your bones would look pretty nice hanging over my mantel piece!" He doesn't listen to you regardless. He stands up and turns around, talking through clenched teeth and the rose.

"I can read you like a book, _. And I'm going to be your bookmark!" You hear him unzip his pants and you give up and run behind you chair for a shield.

"Don't you dare, France! I'll kill you if you touch me or any part of my body!" He drops his pants to reveal his pale, French ass. Then he moves the rose from his mouth to crotch. But before he can turn around to show all of his glory, a voice sounded out of the air and everyone froze.

"Francis Bonnefoy, don't you dare take one step closer to _! I want you to grab your things and exit the room without turning around! You may get dressed in that room!" France decided to listen to reason and did as he was told; he left the room while you were left with this experience forever burned into your brain.

**It's finally done! It took me way too long because I got really sick a few days ago and I wasn't up for even getting on my computer in the first place! I'm sorry guys, but now I've got another story for my… story… Well, you guys know I'm always up for requests, ideas, and reviews! So… ~Hasta La Pasta!**


	7. Chapter 7 Prussia

** *crying* Wahahahahaha! ;M; Mc-McFishy here… I'm sad because apparently everyone wants me to do… *whispers* Prussiaaaaa… I reeeally don't like him but… My fans need me! But you HATE him! We can bear through this Jess! I sure hope so… Well, I hope you guys like this regardless of me being a whiner… Now then, I'll get started on this and… do something that makes me seem a little bit more reprehensible! *whispers* the word is responsible! Whoops… ~Hasta La Pasta!**

**Love: (You can do this Jess… YOU CAN DO THIS!)**

With what little sanity you had left for believing in your nations, you crawl back into your seat and check for the next name on the list.

"Thank the Lord! Prussia, please get in here right now! I need a hug!" You hear a maniacal laugh behind the door and Prussia kicks it open, Gilbird was flying in circles around his head. You notice two rows of chairs lined up against both sides of a narrow hallway behind him, the majority of the seats were occupied.

"It's about time you called for me! But no hug, I'm not that kind of guy…" You pout your lip.

"Can I at least have a fist bump or something then? I've just been traumatized by France." Gilbird settles on top of his silver hair and he considered this for a moment.

"It _is_ pretty awesome to fist bump… And you _have_ encountered Frances _true_ side… Meh, what have I got to lose?" He closed the door behind him with his boot and then he runs over to the table, you extend a fist and he bumps his into yours. "~Kesesesesese! I guess that was awesome!" Your face turns into something resembling w and watches you intently. "Are… Are you alright?" You snap back to reality.

"Oh, what, me? I'm, I'm fine! Really, just, uh, please sit down. I'll, uh, I'll explain!" Prussia keeps his gaze on yours while he sits down. "I'll ask you a few questions about yourself and." He cuts you off.

"Great! You're gonna ask about the awesome me? Don't just sit there; get on with 'em!" You blush for some reason.

"O-okay, um, how tall are you?" He slaps both hands hard on the table and shot out of his chair.

"I'm 5' 9! I've got height as well as good looks, and a personality worth boasting about!" You giggle and write down his answer.

"Next, how old are you?" He lays a hand on his heart and gazes toward the ceiling.

"Oh, me? I'm pretty young, I'm only 21!" You smirk and write it down.

"When is your birthday?"

"It's on the 18th of January! I'd love it if I could find out how many people celebrate my birthday, I'm sure the fangirls remember to give me a shout out every time it comes around!" You silently whisper to yourself.

"I know I will now that I know when to!" You mark it down and continue. "Why don't you like words that sound like 'Mark'?" He shuddered, but told you the truth.

"Because the word 'Mark' sounds a lot like 'Marx' and that refers to Soviet Russia… Or just Russia in general!" He started to shiver and you either whimpered or said something like 'awww!' You write it down regardless and press on.

"Why did you start writing diaries?" He stopped his shivering and snapped back to attention.

"Oh, that's easy! It's because Old Fritz said that chic's dig that stuff!" He flapped one hand dramatically while you wrote down his answer. You decided to start pulling out the personal questions; after all, it is what gave this assignment a real zing.

"How do you feel about PruHun, PruCan, or even PruAus?" His eye twitched and you could tell it was going to be a long one, get ready _...

"Austria? Sure, I'll stalk him and stuff, but that doesn't mean I _love_ him! He's an annoying, stupid, cheap aristocrat! Hungary… Uh, I, uh… I'm _positive_ that God has forgiven me for… G-Groping her when… We were, uh, young… It's… It's just that I thought she… She was a, uh… A boy, at the time… And I kinda thought I grabbed a… weak spot…" You roll your wrist grasping the pencil.

"And what about Canada?" He was still talking in an embarrassed tone.

"I… I don't really want to go on about it…" You write down 'Austria- Definite no! Hungary- Is ashamed of what he has done to her. Canada- Doesn't want to talk…' You decide to bring his spirits up with a more jolly question (idk, don't criticize me for this -_- ;)

"Are you aware about the bird that flies around your head?" Prussia looked around the air, failing to realize that Gilbird was perched on his head. "Prussia."

"Hold on, I'll find him!"

"Prussiaaa…"

"I can do it! I know I've almost got him…"

"Prussia!" He spun around and glared at you.

"What?" You tapped the top of your head with the pencil.

"He's on your head!" He swung his hand over the top of his noggin and Gilbird started to flutter around in the air. He clasped Gilbird in between both hands and opened them up just enough so the chick could poke its head out.

"Look at that! He's adorable, aw! What should I name him?" He stared at you with wide eyes; you couldn't resist breaking it to him.

"He's already got a name, according to the fandom it's Gilbird." He dropped his mouth and gawked at the hatchling.

"Are you serious?... That is awesome! He's a mini me! Sweet, how long have you been following me around?" The birdie did nothing but chirp and Prussia rubbed its soft feathers against his cheek. You have a squee moment until Gilbird squirms out of his grasp and lands on his shoulder. "I'll never forget you buddy! Oh, is that all the questions?" You look down at your paper.

"Yep, you're free to go!" He shoots out of his chair and grabs you into a bear hug, then sprints off and out of the door. You are left with a stunned and pleased expression and silence engulfing the room.

**Hate:** **(I hope you're happy! ^^)**

With what little sanity you had left for believing in your nations, you crawl back into your seat and check for the next name on the list.

"Oh no, oh no oh no oh nooo! Oh sweet Jesus… Prussia! Please enter!" You smack your head onto the table but immediately lift it so you don't leave a bad impression, he enters manically laughing and kicks the door open. It slams into the wall causing Gilbird to get startled and start flying in circles around his head.

"One order of awesome right here, who ordered it?" He throws his hands into the air expecting an applause or laughter; instead he gets a dose of silence. "Come on, is that the best you can do?"

"I ordered for a month's supply of average, not awesome…" (You won't get it unless you have been to, and read, .com... Sorry…) He frowns and sits down in his seat, defeated. "Anyways, I'll ask you a few questions about yourself and." He cuts you off, what a surprise…

"Questions about awesome me? Well don't keep me waiting, let's get this thing started!" You sigh, but follow his request.

"First off, how tall are you?"

"I'm 5' 9! I've got height as well as good looks, and a personality worth boasting about!" You shake your head and write it down.

"Next, how old are you?" He lays a hand on his heart and gazes toward the ceiling.

"Oh, me? I'm pretty young, I'm only 21!" You write it down regardless of his senseless response.

"When is your birthday?"

"It's on the 18th of January! I'd love it if I could find out how many people celebrate my birthday, I'm sure the fangirls remember to give me a shout out every time it comes around!" You point the eraser at him.

"I hope you know that I'm only writing down Jan 18 and not your entire response!" He jerks back in shock.

"What? Why would you leave out the rest of my awesome answer?"

"Because giving a shout out to you would be totally lame!" He freezes completely and you poke him in the stomach with the eraser. No response.

"Next question…" He's not moving… What did you do that was so bad? "Hello?" You sigh. "I promise to right down everything you say…" He comes out of his solid state.

"You mean it? Alright, get on with the next question!" You frown from one corner of your mouth.

"Why don't you like the word 'Mark' or words that sound like it?" He shudders when you say it, but tells the truth anyway.

"Because the word 'Mark' sounds a lot like 'Marx' and that refers to Soviet Russia… Or just Russia in general!" He started to shiver and you smile, knowing two of his weaknesses was worth it.

"Why did you start writing diaries?" He snapped out of his fear and answered.

"Oh that? Because Old Fritz said that chicks dig that stuff!" You keep your promise and write down his ridiculous response.

"How do you feel about pairings of you with Austria, Hungary, or Canada?" You saw Prussia's eye twitch and you prepared for one heck of an answer.

"Austria is just one pain in the ass that life decided to give me, but it's okay, because he helps me realize how more awesome others are than him! He is cheap, dull, and has a grotesque blemish on his chin that needs to be removed! I hope the fandom will one day realize that we will never be together!" You write down 'Austria- has worst respect possible towards him!'

"What about Hungary?" Prussia didn't lash out like he did on the aristocratic piano player.

"Oh, uh, she's… she's alright… I did a… a few things to her in our, um, past… that I wasn't to… proud of… but, uh, I'm… I'm sure that God will, uh, f-forgive me for it!… I hope." You write down 'Hungary- Is ashamed of past experiences with her… Wonder what those might've been…'

"And what about Canada?" Prussia remained in his uncomfortable state.

"I… I don't really want to… go on… I'm sorry…" You shrug; feeling rather irked, and write down 'Canada- Avoiding!'

"Do you know about the small bird that flies around your head?" He looked at you like you were crazy.

"I think I would hear, and feel, a bird on my head!" You glared at him.

"Fine, don't believe me? Swat the top of your empty skull!" He took your advice and swung his hand above his head. In return, he swatted the chick with enough force to send him 'flying' to the ground. The hatchling flapped his wings a few times and saved himself from a shattered spine or something horribly painful. He started to fly around Prussia head again.

Prussia caught the chick in between both of his hands and spread them apart just enough for the bird to poke his head out. The birdie chirped and got a snuggle against Prussia's cheek in response.

"He's sooo cuuute! What should I name him?" You squinted at him.

"He's already got a name, and unfortunately I think you might like it. His name is Gilbird." Prussia gasped and stared down at his pet.

"That is awesome! You have nearly the same name as me! Oh you are totally going to stay my pet!" Prussia hugged the bird, making it squirm. Gilbird wiggled out of his Prussia's affectionate grasp and flew over to his shoulder. "I'll never forget you buddy! Oh, is that all of the questions?"

"Oh, finally! Yes it is!" He shoots out of his chair and grabs you into a bear hug, then sprints off and out of the door. You take a few seconds, in shock, then you finally scream for a moment and remain in that same position for a while.

** FINALLY! It's finished! This one took me forever, I don't even know why! I've just been getting slower at doing this sort of thing… Oh well, and I think I've already said this before… But just in case, typing the whole 'you wrote it down' 'you jotted it down' thing has gotten OLD! It's just boring now, the same phrase is said like 10 times in one chapter! I guess this is what you get though with writing something like this… Well, ~Hasta La Pa-pasta!**


	8. Chapter 8 Spain

**What's up forum? McFishy once again with the next chapter for Hetalia Questionnaire, I hope you guys are still reading! I'm going to make these a bit more interesting and a little longer because I have noticed that these are starting to lag behind in words and I want to give you guys a chapter where you need to read a lot! So for this part, you will now meet the lovable Spaniard! I'm going to use a bit of Spanish in this chapter and if you are curious as to what the sayings mean just copy and paste them into Google translate, that's where I'm going to get the words from anyways! I would like to congratulate everyone on hitting this fanfiction over 500 views! Thanks a lot guys! A shout out goes to a guest who put their name as Haze, so if you are reading this I thank you for giving me the idea! Now let's get on with chapter 8! ~Hasta La Pasta!**

**Love:**

After a few more minutes of shock and silence you blink and shake your head, you lean forward and gaze down the page for the next name. You sigh out of utter relief to know next up will be Spain; you pick up the pencil and get it ready.

"Spain, you're up!" He enters through the door and waves at you with a clueless look on his face.

"Hola~! I'm here now!" He skipped over to his seat and sat down.

"Alright, first off I'm _; I'll ask you a few questions about yourself. Answer them as truthfully as possible, and please don't freak out like other people have in the past. Got it?" He nodded and you started off.

"First, how tall are you?" He froze, you looked closer and saw his eyebrows slowly become pressed together, he was still smiling. "Hello?" You waved your hand in front of his face, poked him in the cheek, and got close enough to touch noses. Despite all of your efforts, he remained motionless. "Spain, I need an answer…" You got a great idea, why not capture this moment on camera? You pull out your phone and turn it on camera mode; you snapped a few pictures before Spain's confused looked turned into a hard scowl.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He stood up and leaned his arms on the table; you turned your phone off.

"You went into some kind of Zen mode or something, I tried everything to get you to come back, and then I decided to do this!" You held your phone up and wiggled it a few times. He frowned rather weirdly and you couldn't tell if he was kidding or not.

"Well you don't take pictures of people when they're thinking really hard!" He pointed at you for emphasis and you felt the slightest bit guilty.

"Have you got an answer now or what?" He crossed his arms.

"No, I don't, I'm still not sure!" You held your hands up.

"I'll put that down as the answer then!" You wrote 'Not sure' under his name to show you meant it. Spain sat down with a scowl still on his face. "Next question, how old are you?"

"I am 25, how old are you, niño?" You wrote it down and squinted at him.

"That's classified…" He chuckled and you continued your job thingy. "When is your birthday?" He cocked his head a bit before tightly gripping his seat and leaning forward with his answer.

"I remember, it's on the 12th of February!" You nod and write it down.

"Why do you pull on Romano's curl so much?" He sat forward and used lots of hand movement.

"It's not really normal to see only one strand of hair sticking out like the Italian bro's, it's so fun to twirl and tug on but apparently both of them think it's some kind of private area!" You write it down, as always…

"I heard your stock market hasn't been doing so well lately, how are you planning to counter it?" He looked at you like you made it up.

"Well, I don't know, I'm hoping it'll blow over soon! It shouldn't be too hard!" You shrug and write it down. You tap the pencil against the table, trying to think of more questions. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, well, I can't think of anything else. You have anything you want to share?" Spain cocked his head again and seemed to be in deep thought. You let out a small sigh; hopefully he won't be stuck in that position for too long. You gasped, getting an idea. "Why do you call yourself the country of passion where the sun never sets?" He pouted, still in thought.

"Because it's always sunny over at my place, and I really do have plenty of passion to go around~!" You wrote it down and tapped the eraser against your chin, another question and then you'd be done.

"Why would Romano blame his bed wetting on an angry squirrel?" From behind the exit door you could hear someone shout.

"It really was a squirrel, dammit!" Both of you death stared the door, until you got tired and Spain answered you.

"He didn't want to admit it, he always said my house was too big so he held it in for too long~! Ese bromista pequeño…" You write it down and think of another one.

"How did you feel when he finally left?" He did a sniffle and his eyes grew really pitiful.

"I was… So glad that he could *sniff* go on his own without being captured… It's just that *sniff* I watched him grow up and change ever since he was a… a child that I raised… Mi niño, lo siento mucho no poder estar allí para usted…" He laid a hand over his mouth and shut his eyes tight. You felt a twang of sadness and thought of what you could do. But all you did was write down his answer and tell him that he could go.

**Hate:**

You let out a small whine and get back to the table. You look at the table in horror, the next country up was the clueless Spaniard, if you were going to have to interview him you might as well have given the job to some other fangirl who really wanted to take your place.

"Spain… As much as I hate to do this… Come in!" He opened the door and stared at you as if he hadn't seen you in months.

"Hola mujer bonita ¿Cómo estás?" You stared at him with a blank expression.

"Just sit down…" He did as he was told and you explained the process. "Alright, I'm _, I don't want you to freak out or faint over the questions I'm about to ask, if you do, that'll just make this job a whole lot harder for me… Keep your cool and answer these as truthfully as possible, got it?" He nodded and you started off. "Good, now, how tall are you?" He froze, you looked closer and saw his eyebrows slowly become pressed together, he was still smiling.

You tried everything you could to make him come out of this… paralysis, but he wouldn't move. You pinched his cheeks, closed his nose, flicked him, and blew in his face. "Well, only one more thing to do…" You took all the papers and slapped him on the top of his head, he freaked out.

"Aaii, what are you doing?" You glared at him.

"What were /_you_/ doing?"

"I was thinking really hard, you couldn't tell?"

"You wouldn't respond to anything, I thought that you had become paralyzed all over and you needed serious medical attention!" He crossed his arms and pouted.

"That doesn't mean you get to bash people over the head with paper!" You pointed to the stack of paper.

"Come one, hitting you with paper doesn't hurt /_that_/ much… Does it?"

"Well, it… kinda hurt…" You rolled your eyes.

"Quit being a baby and answer the question." He turned back towards you.

"Well, I don't know…" You sighed.

"I can put that down as an answer, that's all you had to say!" You wrote it down and proceeded. "How old are you?" You tensed up, fearing that he'd go back into that Zen Mode.

"I'm 25, how old are you?" You write it down and ignore his other question.

"When is your birthday?" He shook a hand in front of your face.

"Hey, wait, you didn't answer my question! How old are _you_?" You swatted his hand away.

"That's classified information…" He shook his head.

"I've answered questions for you, now you have to answer one!" You pinched the skin between your eyes.

"Look, you already know what I look like and what my name is, so if I give you any more info God knows what you might do! So I'm not going to tell you!" He gave you a pitiful look, and just for a second, you felt the slightest bit sad. "No means no, now answer my question!" He shook his head.

"Not until you answer mine!" You growled in frustration.

"You're impossible! Answer it or else you're going to be dismissed immediately!" Spain looked off, at first you thought he was giving you the cold shoulder until he sighed and turned back towards you.

"Fine… It's on the 12th of February…" You write it down really quickly and go on.

"Now why do you pull on Romano's curl so much?" He sat up in his seat.

"Well, one little hair sticking out like that in a perfect swirl, it's almost like you _have_ to play with it!" You write it down.

"Yeah, well I met both of them and I didn't want to pull on either curl the least bit. Anyways, I've heard you're in the same predicament as Greece and Italy, considering your stock market, how do you plan to overcome it?" He cocked his head.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" You stared at him quite confused, but wrote it down anyways.

"Alright, so, why did you give yourself that obnoxious title 'The Country of Passion Where the Sun Never Sets'?" He threw his hands up into the air.

"Because it's true, chica!" You shake your head and write it down.

"Did you ever figure out why Romano blamed an angry little squirrel for his bed wetting?" You heard some shout from behind the exit door.

"It really was a squirrel, dammit!" You both death stared the door until you both got tired.

"Well, he'd always complain that my house was so big, and I guess he didn't want to feel too embarrassed so he made up the squirrel!" You write down as much as you can and continue.

"How did you feel when Romano was finally old enough to be on his own?" You saw his eyes get real big and knew that you had touched a soft spot.

"Well, I, uh, it… It was hard to see my *sniff* little tomato go… I was *sniff* happy that, that he could be free, but… It was hard seeing the *sniff* child I had raised… Go, but… I guess that'll happen to *sniff* everybody… Mi niño, lo siento mucho no poder estar allí para usted…" He laid a hand over his mouth and shut his eyes tight. You wrote it all down as fast as you could and skipped the Spanish, you couldn't translate that fast nor could you hear him.

You wanted him to stop crying or else you'd start to feel sorry for him, but all you did was finish his answer and tell him to go.

**Oi, oi, oi, oi, oy, ore, are, eye… Well, this has taken a while since school has started and I'm loaded with homework in my new grade… And of course I take ideas as always~! I'm juggling about 4 or 5 stories and I have new ideas popping up probably every week! But I write them down and set them aside until I finish one of my 4 or 5 stories, I hope I will finish one eventually… They seem to be losing their lust sooo… I've really been considering discontinuing one of them… If so, then probably HetaNaruto High School or England's Interesting Day… Those have gotten fav'd and stuff, I've just ran out of ideas for those stories and no one's been sending in reviews for a long time! Well, I hope something will change about it soon~! See you next chapter, ~Hasta La Pasta!**


End file.
